Gemini
by sea kelp
Summary: underneath that gorgeous exterior & all that yellow, selphie was just your average girlfriend. jealous, revenge hungry, and one hundred percent manipulating · for loren


**GEMINI :  
**_he knows nothing about her  
and he never, ever will_

Axel never knew that when Selphie holds grudges, she holds onto them for dear life.

So when Selphie slams the door in Axel's face for the third time in a row, he can't help but feel a little angry at her. It's a little shocking for him, because it's _Selphie_, of all people. She's everything and anything anyone could possibly want — every guy wants to be with her and every girl wants _to be _her. The girl is sweet and intelligent and pretty, too, with her brown curls and dazzling smile and vivid green eyes that matched his own. She was always the romantic, the kind of girl that plans her wedding ages ahead of time, the kind of girl who believes in true love at first sight, and the kind of girl that believes the love myths her grandmother always told her when she was little. The one girl in the crowd who always believed in Prince Charming and the awakening kisses, and when Selphie is the one believing those things, it isn't childish or immature at all. Her beliefs simply came with the whole package, and Axel didn't mind how she was just a little bit too sweet and just a little bit too caring. That's mostly what he liked about her — she was the girl next door with just a little bit of spice added in there, and she just seemed _easy_. So he never thought she could instantly turn into the biggest monster in the history of the entire world — just within a one night stand and a day flat.

He calls and instant messages her, bangs on her door and even tries mailing her, but she never replies or answers — when she does, it's to flip him off and say things he never thought she would ever say in her life. No girl had ever made Axel try so hard. He shouldn't have _had_ to try hard — he was Axel and Axel was cool and witty and fucking hot with a big ego fixed in. But with Selphie always rejecting him at every turn, his ego slowly deflates while his persistence simply grows.

Every day it's banging at her door and having her parents yell at him every time. It goes from _Selphie's busy right now_, to _Selphie's not home_ and then straight to _Leave our daughter the hell alone! _but Axel's not going to have it. It's not the first time Selphie's been angry, so why was she so damn stubborn now?

They've been on and off for months, ever since the new school year started. He jumped from Larxene to Yuffie to Olette, then straight on to that pretty red head named Kairi, all while keeping a foot on Selphie because hey, the girl was great in bed. Axel had to have a daily dose of Little Miss Perfection, right? But with Selphie actually putting her foot down, not only did he get nothing for over a week, he never gets a break from her bullshit, either. That still doesn't stop him, no matter how maddening it is — and even though she keeps telling him to, he isn't going to drop dead anytime soon.

Heads turn every time he walks the hallway and enters a classroom, but he just snarls and glares and they all back off. The girl's getting uglier, easily having everyone turn against him with a snap of her fingers. It's becoming a real problem now because Selphie's in charge, not him, and she's really giving him a run for his money. She's not going to stop spreading the rumors and she's not going to stop telling all his secrets and she's not going to stop flirting in front of him with other guys, and the fuck, Hayner better step away from her if he knows what's good for him. Selphie's simply not going to let him live this down, and Axel doesn't know what she wants. Does she expect him to fall on his knees and grovel? Because with Axel, it's not going to happen anytime soon.

_But he doesn't understand how easily Selphie can break him down._

Axel's still knocking at her door but it's not like anyone responds anymore. He can always tell when she's home though, because the blinds are shut tight and from down on her porch, he can see the little streams of light floating out through the slits in the screen -- and Axel actually feels like he's stalking her or something. But the girl doesn't acknowledge him anymore, even though she's still having the school talk shit about him, and honestly, it's driving him bat crazy. It's like she just gave up on him except not — like he was just another hopeless case in her little black book, but Axel's not going to let that go on either. He might be some hopeless case, but he's not someone to be given up on. He _needs_ the attention, and he needs Selphie of all people to give it to him.

When Axel catches Hayner rubbing elbows with Selphie in the hallway once more, he actually goes up to him and threatens him with his heart truly in it. Hayner just glares back because he's no kid to mess with, being twice as stubborn and twice as fucking psychopathic, and Selphie just stands there, smirking slyly at Axel because she has him right in the palm of her hand, and best of all, he's completely oblivious. It's nice to have the tables turned, she thinks, and it'll be even better when she gets the chance to finally stomp him into the ground. Axel might've thought she was the nicest girl he would ever meet, but Axel knows nothing but himself.

She's wiping the floors with him and he's not doing anything about it. He spends his Friday nights falling asleep on her front porch and spends his school days with his eyes darting across the room just so he can find that bright speck of yellow. She's all he thinks about and suddenly, Larxene and Yuffie and Olette and Kairi don't even exist anymore. Axel doesn't know it, but deep inside — deep, deep inside — under all those little bits and pieces of his broken ego, is that tiny, little thought that always tells him that he fucked up big time, and he's never, ever going to get another chance. Not in this lifetime, and certainly not in the next. He never notices it, though.

He waltzed right through her barrier and shattered her dreams and tainted her beliefs, and she's never going to forgive him for it. She still believes in love at first sight and those little myths and her Prince Charming, because Selphie's strong and she's not going to have a guy like Axel ruin it all — he'll just no longer have a part in it. He had his girls and he had his chances and he had everything a guy could possibly want, but he threw it all away because he was just that full of it — and Selphie doesn't want to work on a case that was hopeless to begin with.

And just as Axel was about to confess that yeah, he fucking messed up, the door slams shut right in his face for the zillionth time in a row — and there was no stopping that last bit of his ego from dieing out, and there was no stopping his persistence from falling over.

In the end, there was no stopping two stubborn teens from wrecking one another.

-------------

★— for **loren's 100 oneshots challenge**.  
★— the challenge pairing was selphie-welphie and axie-kun. ;D -is shot-  
★— listened to fall out boy's 'a little less sixteen candles, a little more touch me' while writing this. and this fic is pretty much based on that now. :D  
★— standard disclaimer applies.


End file.
